


how do you want me?

by butterflyness, ladykillerz



Category: Blur (Band), Gorillaz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Model Damon, Older Jamie, Photographer Jamie, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Damon, Younger Damon, alternative universe, i know it's insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyness/pseuds/butterflyness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykillerz/pseuds/ladykillerz
Summary: He sits upon his knees again, looking into the camera and then switching his eyes to meet Jamie’s focused ones.“Don’t you think getting naked in front of married men is a bit intimate?”He sees the flash in front of his eyes.“I never said what I think,” he answers shortly and leans a bit forward. This time Damon puts his head deep in the mattress and lifts his lower body up in the air.or, au where 19-year-old model damon has a photoshoot with the 40-year-old photographer jamie hewlett and damon wants something more than a couple of pictures.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	how do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> ok sooo this is our first fic being published!!  
> elis (ladykillerz on here) came up with this idea two days ago in the middle of the night. she wrote the base and i (butterflyness) detailed it and we think that it turned out pretty well.  
> hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> please let us know your opinions and feelings on it, kindly :)  
> ps. english is not our first language and this is not beta'ed so please bear with us!

He looks around the room. Big windows, pale walls and a bed with white mattress in the middle. There is also a huge mirror in front of the bed, nice.

London’s skyline raise outside and muffled sound of the traffic and life outside slips in through from one of the slightly open windows.

“Hello Damon,” the man says welcoming him, while brushing off some invisible dust of his jeans. His voice is deep and his accent is clear, it’s almost like he’s so sure it’s Damon. “Welcome.” 

He smiles quickly to Damon and leaves the camera by the bed and walks over to him. 

“Hey,” Damon lifts his chin up confidently. “Thanks.” 

He pauses and studies him. He looks almost like every other men in the business, probably in his 40’s, skinny, stubble on his face, random black clothing and a ring in his ear. And yet, Damon thinks, he looks so fucking good. 

“You must be Mr. Hewlett,” he reaches out with his hand to shake his. The guy has tattoos on his arms and Damon can’t help but glance curiously at them. 

“Yep,” he says popping the p and motions Damon to follow him into the room. Damon doesn’t want to look eager to do this shoot but seeing this man is not helping him at all. So he follows him and tries not to think about the fact that the guy already knows his name. 

Well, he may be eager but he’s also there to do his job so Damon starts undressing himself. He takes off his jean jacket first and then moves on to his striped shirt and trainers. He places it all in a neat pile in the middle of the floor. 

As he’s unbuttoning his jeans, he feels his back burning and realises that the photographer guy throws glances at him but also continues to fiddle with his camera. 

“Mr. Hewlett,” says Damon, finally getting the proper attention. He’s already wearing the outfit he was supposed to be wearing in this shoot so he stands next to the bed, in his underwear and a pastel-coloured crop top on top. “How do you want me?”

He is aware of how unbelievably sexual the phrase sounds but it’s a necessary question. How does he want him? 

There is something different about him compared to the others cause the way he lifts up his face quickly and hesitating to give an answer for a moment is interesting to Damon. He looks like he wasn’t expecting this. 

“Yeah, take off your top,” he orders quickly and then pays his attention back to his camera. 

Damon rolls his eyes and with a swift movement, he slips the crop top over his head and lets it fall to the floor with a low thud. 

“And now?” 

“On the bed.” 

Damon sits down on the bed. He faces the camera straight forward with the mirror and windows on each side of him. He widens his legs a bit, keeps on looking at the camera and then sits down on his knees. 

He hears him taking some photos, asking him to move positions. So Damon puts on his best show, he poses with his fringe falling to his forehead, licking his lips and batting his lashes sometimes. 

The man lights a cigarette, then he takes some more, not stopping watching Damon’s face and body. 

“How old are you?” 

Damon’s on his back now, face hanging off the edge of the bed looking into the camera. He just knows that his blue eyes are a bit glossy because of the placement of his head. He takes a steady breath and rests his fingertips on his naked stomach. 

“20 in a month,” he mumbles.

“Hmm.” 

“Is that a problem for you, Mr. Hewlett?” 

“No, not at all.” He looks a bit embarrassed and fiddles a bit with his camera. Damon can’t help but wonder if it’s some kind of way to distract himself. However he, as a photographer, must be used to seeing naked bodies of models. 

He taps his foot against the floor so Damon looks up at him, “Can I ask a thing Mr. Hewlett?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Damon smirks at him, and presses his cheek to his shoulder. “What made you want to photograph me? I’m in no way professional in that aspect and you usually want someone special to photograph. So, why me?”

He keeps on looking at him so Damon continues.

“It’s not that I don’t like my body, mhm I like it very much.” He rolls on his back and places his head in his hands as he’s speaking. He doesn’t forget to bat his lashes at him, again.”But it’s nothing special y’know...”

“I-“ he starts off but cuts himself off to sigh. “I don’t know, I guess I really liked your portfolio.”

”If you don’t mind me asking Mr. Hewlett, because I cannot ask you what you like about my body, that would be inappropriate...” He throws him a glance under his lashes. “What do you think is special?” 

“Why would it be inappropriate?” He stretches his neck and looks down on the young man where he’s resting on the bed. Damon smirks at him ignoring the question and sits upon his command. 

“Well for a starter, you are much older than me, Mr. Hewlett.” He changes his pose and waits for him to take some pictures. “A lot of people would say it’s not suitable for a man of your age to speak about the possible appreciation of the body of a young boy like me.” 

Damon lays down on his side this time, his eyes never leaving the man behind the camera. He lets out a grunt at the younger man’s amplification about what people would think. 

“You can call me Jamie,” he says hurriedly, commenting on the constant uttering of his proper title.

“Well, I prefer Mr. Hewlett, Mr. Hewlett.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Well, that leads us to my second point. I assume you are married.” Damon throws a glance at the ring on his left hand and the man nods to confirm his statement. “And I have been told that it’s not appropriate to get close with married men.” 

Damon wants to laugh because the offended look on the man’s face is amazing so he pats himself for using the right words. He sits upon his knees again, looking into the camera and then switching his eyes to meet Jamie’s focused ones. 

“Don’t you think getting naked in front of married men is a bit intimate?” 

He sees the flash in front of his eyes. 

“I never said what I think,” he answers shortly and leans a bit forward. This time Damon puts his head deep in the mattress and lifts his lower body up in the air. He hears more shots being taken of.

It’s silent for a while. Neither of them says anything except Jamie commanding Damon to change positions and where to look. 

Damon keeps his breath steady. He has the tendency to unintentionally flirt with the photographers all the time cause it entertains and amuses him. This one is also not different and besides, it’s interesting that every time Damon tries to talk to him he proves that he’s different from the rest of them. The way he sometimes hesitates and just looks at him open-mouthed, not with an obvious predatory desire as the others but more with appreciation and curiosity. 

“What does your wife think of it?” 

“Of what?”

“You photographing almost naked people.” 

He looks up at him from the camera this time. Damon is sitting on the edge with his head tipped to the side. He bites a little on his lower lip and blinks at Jamie. It’s not meant as an attempt to seduce the older man but he can see how Jamie’s face becomes a pinker shade as Damon sneakily widens his legs.

“She doesn’t mind, this is a job.” Damon just nods at his answer. It’s the answer he usually gets, that or it’s none of your business which a lot of times means their partners either don’t know or don’t agree. 

Damon stays quiet, obviously aware of how rude it is to ask so many questions about the man’s personal life -but, he likes to see Jamie a bit flustered. 

“Uhh, I also need to take some pictures in the bathroom, if it’s okay for you.” Damon looks at the older man with a smile on his face. His timidity is cute, the way he is not cocky or pervert-y like all the others. How he acts even though he’s at least 30 years older than him, Damon is the one in charge.

“I’m all yours, I do whatever you want me to,” he says while looking straight into his eyes and stands up from the bed. 

Jamie is definitely blushing under his gaze and quickly starts loosening the camera from its tripod. 

The bathroom is in the same style as the other room. Big pale walls, nothing in sight except a small bottle of body wash in the shower, the kind you steal from hotels. 

“Do you want me to be wet?” 

Jamie thinks for a moment and starts to adjust his camera to the bright but unnatural light. “Yeah,” he mumbles and licks his lip. He gives Damon a defeating look and sighs. 

Until now he has thought that the older man’s nervous behaviour meant he was more the submissive type but the way he looks at him tells him there is something else. Something nonchalant but very insistent and controlled. 

Damon turns to put on the shower. He feels how the warm water is heating his body and for a moment he forgets he’s not alone. He moans while relaxing his muscles and turns off the shower when he’s done. Feeling the cold air he shivers and then turns to the photographer. 

He takes some photos like this, Damon knows how it works -he stares seductively and acts like he loses all control and obeys all of the things he’s being asked to but still looking smug into the camera. Always with his mouth half-open, glaring into the camera from under his lashes. 

At some point, he throws his head back to the tile and lets out a low moan to the coldness behind his back. He’s doing his part well yet he hears how Jamie lets out a short grunt and sigh. So it’s getting to him. 

“I’m starting to get a bit chilly now, any last pose you want me in?” He leans against the wall. They glare at each other, Damon looks at him with a small smirk between his lips and Jamie bites his own lip.

“On your knees.” His voice is deep and hoarse this time, and Damon feels his legs become a little bit jelly, something inside his belly light up. He hopes for the sake of god that he can control himself in front of him. 

He gets down on his knees slowly, never breaking the eye contact. Jamie towers over him and takes photos of him looking up into the camera. Making him look like he’s begging to be fed. 

However, Damon feels courageous more than ever and places his right hand on Jamie’s hip, his other hand lingering by his own underwear. 

Slowly, still getting the reaction Jamie is giving him, he starts massaging his hip. His fingertips dance around his groin. 

Jamie doesn’t show any signs of wanting him to stop. He doesn’t say anything or pushing away. He just watches Damon while placing his hand to the tile wall behind him to steady himself. 

Damon still on his knees, reaches for his low black jean’s buttons and then rubs his hand over Jamie’s jean-clad crotch as he lets out a muffled sound. 

Like he was born to be doing this, Damon unzips his jeans slowly, still not breaking eye contact. Jamie’s blue eyes watch him curiously, getting caught up in his own heartbeat and excitement. Rapidly tugging on them they fall to the floor, the button meeting the floor giving away a clinking sound. 

Damon licks his lips hungrily and then looks back at Jamie’s now clothed, semi-hard, long cock. Damon cannot help but rub it into his palm, again. 

Jamie lets out a groan and his eye catches Damon’s very well, he really know how to make men melt under his magical eyes. 

“Fucking hell,” Jamie steadies himself even more against the wall and Damon sees how his bicep is tense and veiny. Fuck, his view is just gorgeous. 

The older man places a hand under the cheek of the man below him and looks into his sweet eyes. Damon licks his lips and bats his lashes at him, his mouth-watering. 

Painfully and teasingly Damon finally tugs at the hem of Jamie’s briefs, he slowly dragging them down and releasing him. His cock, already hard, pulsates under the cold air and Damon watches it happen in front of him. 

He kisses the tip with his wet lips, tasting the precum already and keeps on looking at Jamie’s flustered face. His face is so readable and Damon loves it. He loves how his mouth is hang open, eyes half-closed and head falling back a bit. 

“Look at me,” He orders, he needs the attention on him, then he takes him into his mouth fully. His lips wrap tightly around him, having no place empty and he hollows his cheeks quickly. He licks his shaft, feels the veins on the tip of his tongue. 

He refuses to use his hands at first but feeling how desperate Jamie’s hips want to meet his mouth the way he’s pushing himself, he decides to circle one of his hands to touch the rest of his cock that in no way could fit in his mouth. The man he’s pleasuring is using every bone in his body to not break the eye contact as Damon’s lips are now almost touching the base of his cock and Damon loves it. 

He loves how desperate Jamie looks when he’s inside his mouth. 

The tip of his cock is brushing against the back of his throat and Damon feels his eyes getting glossy and views a bit blurry. He breathes heavily for a second and then he keeps the eye contact, always watching Jamie’s pretty face melt and cry under his mouth.

“Yeah, fuck- please.” 

He lets out curse words under his breath and his breath is unsteady. Damon hollows his cheeks even more and feels tears next to the corners of his eyes. 

“Come in my mouth, baby,” He mumbles quickly ordering him. Then works his mouth up and down his cock quickly this time and groans when Jamie’s whole body twitches. He can feel that he’s close and fuck, he’s loving this way too much. He reaches for his own hard-on under his briefs, cannot help but touch himself. “Do it, hmm.”

“Fuck, fuck- please, yes!” Jamie breaths heavy and for one last time, Damon’s tightens lips while touching the base of his cock and feels how Jamie’s warm cum is filling his mouth. He closes his eyes this time, letting the tears fall from his cheeks and swallows all of the pleasure he has given to him. Damon stays like that for a moment making sure that he is done and clean. 

Legs trembling a bit from the time on the hard floor Damon gets up. He places a hand on Jamie’s shoulder and gets closer to the slightly taller man. Their lips are almost touching and their breaths are uneased. He just has to make sure that he could taste himself on Damon’s lips so he kisses him open-mouthed. Jamie obeys to his kiss eagerly and wraps his arms around Damon.

When Damon breaks the kiss, he flicks his eyes around Jamie’s face and studies the flustered cheeks, bitten lips and bright, blue eyes. 

Still close to him, bodies pressing together, he touches Jamie’s wet lips. “You’re going to fuck me,” he says, looking at his eyes. “I want you inside me so bad, Jamie.” 

Their lips crush against each other the second after. Their lips moving in a messy synchronisation while they stumble back into the room. Damon helps Jamie to get his shirt off while never breaking their kiss. He moans into Jamie’s mouth when he grabs his crotch with his whole hand. He has made an effort from not cumming earlier, but the sexual tension is making it difficult now. His cock is tense with his red tip under his briefs and all he wants is for Jamie to do something to him. 

Jamie’s grip around his cock gets tighter and Damon bore his nails into his shoulder when the older man places kisses all over his neck. “You like that, love?” Damon moans as in a reply. 

Defeated by pleasure Damon falls back onto the bed when Jamie pushes down his briefs, he kisses him and grabs his angry cock. Slowly stroking up and down he keeps his eyes locked with Damon’s. “Fuck, yes.” A deep moan escapes Damon’s lips. “Touch me.” 

With a soft push, Damon sits up and removes himself from Jamie’s grip. He reaches for his jacket in the pile on the floor and slides up a small packet of lube. Jamie gives him a surprised look. Maybe he thinks that this is not what Damon does usually but then again, his skilled hands should tell him the opposite. 

“I said,” He sits upon his knees with Jamie in front of him. “I want you to fuck me,” he says and places the packet in Jamie’s open hand. 

Jamie takes the invite and places a hand on Damon’s chest then pushes him down to the mattress on his back. Damon relaxes his body and breaths, looks up to the ceiling. He hears the sound of the packet being opened and the wet sound it makes when Jamie gets some out of it. His vision fills with Jamie’s gorgeous face now and he welcomes his mouth by kissing him back. 

Damon melts into the kiss and flinches slightly when he feels Jamie’s fingertips starting to circulate his hole. He warms his entrance with his mouth and then pushes one of his fingers carefully. Damon gasps and tries to get used to the feeling as quickly as possible. 

Jamie keeps on fingering him when he also leans on to kiss Damon’s bitten, pink lips. Damon lets out a loud moan when he feels the added pressure of the second finger. He tries not to think about how the fingers reach deep inside him and brush against his sensitive spot constantly. It feels so good yet so unfamiliar every time. 

He suddenly whimpers when he feel Jamie hitting his soft spot, this time much sharper and clear. His cock is rock hard between him and Jamie, and he can’t reach to touch himself, he only feels their skins rubbing each other. 

Breaking away from the kiss with rapid breaths he speaks to Jamie with a broken voice. “Want you to fuck me properly, now.” 

Jamie looks at him and he can’t tell what his expression is trying to say, it looks like he’s thinking. Damon waits for him patiently. 

“Turn around,” he says and without even slightest hesitation Damon pushes himself from the mattress and turns himself around so he’s standing on all four, ass facing Jamie. 

He feels Jamie's body lean over him and how he kisses his shoulders. He drags his lips down from the back of his neck to his lower back. Jamie stops on his small waist and moans. “Fuck, your dimples,” he mumbles to his skin, teeth rubbing to the two dimples Damon has on his back. He kisses his skin wetly. “You’re gorgeous, baby.” 

Damon huffs out a frustrated air, “Fuck Jamie, fuck me already!” 

The feeling of the tip of his cock sliding into him makes him let out a deep moan. Jamie doesn’t seem to be in any rush because he stays like that, half inside, placing small wet kisses on Damon’s shoulder.

“Please,” Damon hiccups, “Want all of you, c’mon.” He falls down into the mattress and breaths heavily into it. Jamie places a hand on his back, pushing him further down as he slips deeper into him, this time with a bit of force. 

The base of his cock is now in contact with Damon’s arsecheeks and Jamie lets out a moan between them. He stays like that, again. “You feel amazing, baby.” 

He pushes his back to only left the tip inside him. Damon feels so empty and incomplete suddenly, both literally and metaphorically.

Jamie slams back into him the next moment before giving Damon a chance to take a breath. Feeling Jamie’s cock hitting his sensitive spot repeatedly, Damon lets out a moan that is almost like a scream. Damon’s lets go of his hands and buries bis head to the mattress. His loud moans are muffled while Jamie is fucking him deep and ruthless. 

“Fuck, Jamie, so good,” He feels himself getting closer and reach to touch his painfully hard cock. Gripping it tightly he strokes himself at the same pace as Jamie is slamming into him. “It is soo good, please.” 

He feels how Jamie’s thrusts are getting sloppier yet faster and more rapid than before. Damon begs more with the intense feeling on his whole body and he’s trembling by now, few thrusts away from losing his control. 

“Fuck,” Damon feels how Jamie kisses his shoulder one last time before he cums inside him. He breathes heavily and Damon feels his whole body shake, he cries out while coming just seconds later. 

Staying like that for a while they both try to catch their breaths before Jamie slips himself out of Damon. Damon winces a bit and then sees Jamie falling down next to him, breathing so deeply like he hasn’t done it once the last half hour. 

Damon sends him a small smile but stays quiet.

They look at each other for a while, only their breaths could be heard in the room. Damon looks at his sky blue eyes, red thin lips and his cute button nose. His styled hair is falling to his forehead a bit and Damon cannot stop himself from looking at him admiringly. He’s gorgeous in every way, the person who has him is truly, very lucky. 

“I better be going,” Damon says after a while, not bearing to look at his face any longer. He raises from the bed and walks over to his pile of clothes. His legs are still a little wobbly and he winches when he reaches down to pick up his different garments. 

Jamie watch him get dressed now with a cigarette between his lips and a tired but satisfied look on his face. He doesn’t say anything. 

Finally dressed, Damon walks over to the bed and leans down to kiss Jamie’s cheek before snatching the cigarette out of his mouth. “See you around I guess,” he says and winks at the man. 

He has liked him, he is different from the others.


End file.
